


Beauté De La Mer

by ShyVibrance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: Sombra, a member of Talon and notorious hacker, gets sent on a mission to infiltrate a submarine of an rival organization.





	Beauté De La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnbggg you have to water me  
> you need to use your pee

  Sombra was off to a rough day already. She had to get up at 5 in the morning, without any time to get a cup of coffee. She used to be able to stay up for 35 hours without sleep, but she felt the effects of her older age dawning her in the last couple years. All of that was annoying enough, but now Gabe was yelling at her as well. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying... something, something, you were 10 minutes late, something, you didn't complete your scuba training, something, something. She was tempted to simply mute her earpiece. 

  "Listen,  _camarada,_ I'll be perfectly fine. I swam all the time when I was a kid, it'll be easy." She reasoned.

  "Sombra, this is  _completely_ different from just swimming, we're gonna be over 100 meters underwater-," The older man persisted.

  Sombra let out a dramatic sigh, finally muting her earpiece. For a guy who was supposed to be a tough, emotionless, super soldier, in reality he was nothing but a worrywart.

 

  The next half an hour was boring, she fiddled around with her tech while the rest of the crew tested everyone's equipment. She was part of the extraction team, which was supposed to stealthy extract information from the ship without alerting anyone. It was the smaller team, as many people would alarm the guards. The second team was in change of handling the explosives, which was way more dangerous. The job seemed fairly easy to her, the only hard part would be entering.

 

  Finally, it was time to dive. 

  Sombra was one of the few allowed to go in alone, as she proved to be one of the more independent agents at Talon. The water was really cold, but she got used to it surprisingly quickly. Swimming with flippers was a little weird, but it was fun at the same time. She was a quick swimmer, her skills honed at a young age when she used to race against the other orphans as they swam off the coast of Dorado. It was one of the few good memories she had from before she joined Los Muertos. She felt her breathing deepen as she swam lower and lower. She must've been swimming for about 25 minutes. The ocean began push against her body and it was getting harder to move. The oxygen would last only an hour, just long enough to get her to the entrance. She persevered, writing codes in her head to keep her mentally occupied. 

   It was at minute 39 that she actually saw a light in the distance. The cloudy water made it difficult to see, but it was clearly there. She felt her body lighten with relief. She paddled towards it, her joints creaking. 

 

  She felt something grab her oxygen tank off of her back. She whipped her head around, as fast as she could under the pressure of the water. She saw a black figure for half a second before feeling the impact of metal hitting her skull. She was thrown back, sinking further down. The assailant swam away after looking down at her. Her limbs wouldn't work. She felt so tired. Against her will, her eyelids closed. She listened to the rhythmic waves as she went further into the darkness.

* * *

 

  Light poked at her eyes through her eyelids. She squinted them, turning over to avoid being woken up. Why did Talon have to make her get up so early?

  She had a splitting headache too. Were her migraines coming back again? 

  _"Que molesto..."_ She grumbled. 

  She dug her fingertips into her sheets. The sand. Wait, why were her sheets sand?

  She opened her eyes a little bit...was she on a beach?

  She sat up, looking around quizzically. She looked back down, blinking rapidly. 

  She remembers being hit...when on a mission. She stood up, almost tripping due to her flippers. She scanned the perimeter. She could barely see the outline of skyscraper from here.

  "What happened?" The hacker questioned, rubbing her temples in an attempt to soothe her head pain.

  Something splashed. She turned her head rapidly, looking for the source. Something was coming towards her. Something big. God, it would just make her day to have a shark attack her after all of this. 

  She took a few steps back as the thing got closer, her heart was pumping, this looked really big even for a shark. There aren't land sharks, are there? She pulled out her screen, or at least tried to, but it was interrupted with a shock pulsing through her. Did the saltwater...get in her tech? This day is getting worse by the second.

  She flinched when she heard the splash next to her. To her surprise, a human head popped up rather than a shark one. 

  Sombra instinctively pulled out a small pistol out from under her swimsuit, and pointed it at the mystery lady.

  She didn't look like a normal person- she had blue skin and bright yellow eyes. Of course, Sombra wasn't one to judge, seeing as how she dyed her hair purple and gave herself tech lenses, making her eyes appear purple as well.

  "Who are you?" She asked, genuinely curious.

  "I could ask you the same,  _chérie._ You're in my territory, after all." She responded, her voice lacking fear, or emotion of any kind, really.

  "Hm. You have a point." She flung her gun over her shoulder, offering her other hand. "How about we form a little truce- I won't kill you, and I can help you in some of your future endeavors."

  "I doubt you'd be able to kill me anyway, but I suppose that sounds satisfactory."

  Sombra thrust her hand out further. The woman looked at it, then back up at her. Sombra offered a smile and nod, encouraging her. She finally took it, and Sombra closed her eyes, giving it a decisive shake. Sombra opened her eyes again, this time looking at the hand. The woman's nails were shorter than hers, but her hand was feminine looking and smooth. She looked at the rest of her arm- she flinches. Are those... fins? 

   _"Que demonios?"_ She breathes.

  The woman smiles coyly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry this ends off so abruptly but its 4am and my gf will yell at me if i stay up any later so i gotta JET


End file.
